Spirited Together
by bananadramas
Summary: Chihiro is 20, at uni and she creates a plan to restore Kohaku river. She doesn't remember her time in the spirit world so why does she feel a desperate need to restore the river?   *Previously called "Kohaku River: Haku's Return"*
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic is very loosely based on one I read a long time ago. I cannot remember the name and I've searched for ages but can't find it. So to the person who wrote that fic...this goes out to you.**

**This is what I think would happen to Kohaku and Chihiro if they met again after 10 years of separation**

**Sadly I don't own Spirited Away so I'd appreciate it if you don't sue me ^_^**

**Please enjoy and R&R...I need as much advice as I can get hur~

* * *

**

_She was flying on a dragon towards a large oriental style building. It surely couldn't be a bathhouse right? She dismounted and when she turned around she was face to face with a boy with piercing jade green eyes. _**(A/N italics symbolise dreams)**

Chihiro woke up suddenly with her dream still fresh in her mind but she rolled over and fell back asleep forgetting her dream.

"I think I had a dream I was flying last night" Chihiro told her roommate and best friend Dia over a bowl of cornflakes later that morning.

"Flying? I thought only children would dream of that kind of thing. I on the other hand had a much more satisfying night's sleep, as I dreamt of that yummy guy in my class"

Chihiro was affronted at first at her roommate's behaviour towards men but she slowly got used to it.

"Which one? The one who's doing the Science/Arts degree or the one who is an aspiring poet?"

'Neither, this guy is doing an Economics/Arts degree, is 6 ft 3 in, has electric blue eyes that make me all gooey and his shoulders wouldn't be able to fit through our doorway"

"Jeez Dia, I've only known you for two years but it seems all you care about is men, clubs and clothes" Chihiro responded with a twinkle in her eye

"Anyway enough about Liam" Dia was saying "What about you Chihiro? In the two years I've known you, you haven't spoken about a guy once except for that boy who is always in your dreams"

With red cheeks Chihiro mumbled something in a soft voice and Dia realised she may have offended her best friend.

"Aw I'm sorry Chi, you know I can be a bit too pushy sometimes. You know what? Seeing as it's the weekend let's go for a drive"

This invitation pushed the thoughts of the green eyed boy out of Chihiro's mind and after some time to get ready the two girls left.

While travelling in the car the girls spent their time singing along to pop songs and talking about anything and everything. After discussing the texture of lettuce the duo fell silent.

Chihiro was looking out the window thinking when once again she got a feeling at the back of her mind. "Not again" she thought. Ever since she was ten and moved to a country town,

she always has this feeling that she had forgotten something big and she thought it had something to do with the boy with the jade green eyes.

Her mind changed paths as she noticed that the car was driving across a bridge atop of a river. Every time she saw a river she thought of the time she nearly drowned all those years ago.

After a short journey Chihiro realised her friend had taken her back to her home town where she lived before she moved to the countryside.

"I thought it would be nice to come back here seeing as there's some fantastic shopping to be done and a bit of nostalgia never hurt anybody" Dia said as she parked the car near the local shopping centre.

After an hour of shopping Chihiro thought her feet were going to drop off.

"Chi? Does this top make my shoulders look too big?" Another question was directed to Chihiro by Dia about another item of clothing that Dia didn't need to buy.

"Diaaaa I want to sit down!" Chihiro complained.

Dia sensing that she wouldn't be able to shop with a whinging Chihiro, told her to go for a walk and meet up in the food court in an hour.

Chihiro, wanting to escape as soon as she could, rushed out of the shopping centre and let the wave of nostalgia sweep over her.

She visited the site of where her house used to be and felt the pang of disappointment at seeing a fancy new building where her humble apartment block used to be.

Next to the apartment block Chihiro saw a dilapidated old building and block of land and she realised that this was where the old Kohaku River used to be.

The place looked terrible. There were broken windows and the front door was hanging by one hinge. Youths throughout time had graffitied the building so it had obscene messages plastered on the walls.

The surrounding gardens were just as bad and the grass hadn't been mowed in months and there were weeds and garbage everywhere.

Chihiro while looking at the building, felt tears well in her eyes and before she knew it she was bawling her eyes out. She barely even knew why.

But for some reason the knowledge that her beautiful Kohaku river had been destroyed to make way for such a disgusting place deeply disturbed her.

When her tears subsided her feet seemed to take her to the council house and she was enquiring about what happened there.

She learned that the old man who owned the place had died and since he had no remaining relatives the land became council owned.

Chihiro was still disgusted as the image of the building was etched in her mind and as she checked her watch and rushed back to meet Dia, a plan of action was already forming in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm hoping this story is somewhat interesting to someone out there...**

**Anyway I wonder what Chihiro will do about her poor Kohaku river and will she remember the spirit world and those in it?  
**

**Oh wait I'm not wondering cause I know the answer 8D**

**Sadly I don't own Spirited Away so I'd appreciate it if you don't sue me ^_^**

**Please enjoy and R&R...I need as much feedback as you'll give me~

* * *

**

"You want to restore an entire river? FROM SCRATCH?" Dia was sure her friend was insane and Chihiro not even being able to explain why she wanted to restore the river made Dia even wearier.

"If by any chance you actually decide to go through with this plan, you realise you have to convince the council to allow you to restore it, you may need to gain thousands of peoples signatures before the council even listen to you

and if by some ridiculous twist in fate and the idea is agreed to, you'll need to find people to work for nothing to destroy the house and dig a massive hole and fill it with water, plants and rocks and stuff?"

"I understand the task ahead Dia" Chihiro replied to her friends rant "but I have to do this"

"but Chi, I don't understand why you have to do this"

"I can't explain it myself Di, all I know is that when I saw that block of land where the river should be I thought my heart would tear in two"

Dia saw that Chihiro had put her whole heart into this idea so she responded as any friend should

"Look, I'm your best friend so I'm going to help you do this but I hope you know that this means that you'll be doing my laundry for the rest of your life."

Chihiro felt her heart rise as she heard her friend agree to her plan

"I know it will be hard to juggle uni, some form of a social life and trying to restore a river, but Di,i want you to know how happy you just made me by sticking by me" Chihiro felt a lump in her throat.

How could anyone not melt when someone says that to you? Dia's arms were around Chihiro and the two had a quick sob and then they got down to business.

"Look we have class tomorrow but afterwards we'll meet up at the coffee shop and discuss what we should do"

"Sounds good, but I'm ready for some beauty sleep, I'll see you tomorrow" and with that Dia went to her room.

Chihiro also retired to her boudoir and she had a restless time trying to fall asleep as her head was filled with plans to restore the river.

"_You want to restore my river?" the green eyed boys eyes filled with excitement._

_But Chihiro noticed something. The boy was no longer a boy, he was a man._

_He was a man who Chihiro had no clue about._

_"Chihiro, restore my river and I can do more than visit you in your dreams"_

_Chihiro was confused. What does he mean 'his river'? She turned to ask him but he was gone and a dragon was flying off into the night sky._

Chihiro arose the next morning more confused than ever about what she had dreamt. But she willed herself to forget as she had more important things to worry about.

Chihiro studied Ancient Japanese history at university. She loved it really. It had always enthralled her since she was about ten. She was particularly interested about spirits and the things the people used to think about them.

Normally she would listen to every word that came out of the professor's mouth, but today she barely heard one. Her mind was full of ideas to gain the public's approval to restore her river.

When everyone was dismissed from the lecture, Chihiro ran to the coffee shop on campus and waited for Di.

When Di sauntered in she was not alone. She had that Liam guy she was slathering over yesterday firmly attached to her hip.

The two of them sat in the same booth as Chihiro and she had a look of amusement on her face as she watched the pair simper over their coffees.

"I am assuming we won't be talking about the river today" Chihiro said with raised eyebrows

"Not at all, sorry Chi. Oh by the way this is Liam" said a starry eyed Dia

"Well I suppose I'll see you later, nice to meet you Liam" Chihiro made her escape and chuckled over Dia's ability to catch a man.

She shouldn't be surprised really. Dia was one attractive woman. She had dyed her hair a light orange and cut it to a shoulder length bob. She had big brown eyes that were always outlined with black kohl.

Dia always dressed to impress and Chi respected her for it.

Chihiro on the other hand was not so similar. It wasn't that Chihiro wasn't pretty, definitely not. She just didn't emphasise her beauty and show it off like Dia did. Chihiro had grown her hair long but it was nearly

always tied back in a pink hair tie that Chihiro always felt a special connection with. Chihiro also had big brown eyes and they were very deep when you looked into them.

Chihiro jumped into the car the duo shared and made her way to her home town again.

Her mind was all over the place thinking about the river, how she can organise such a thing, the green eyed man and her dreams about him, the bathhouse and a dragon.

Instead of going to the apartment block, she went straight to the council house to enquire about what was going to happen about it.

The woman at the desk looked at her kindly and said that the site was soon to be demolished and turned into newer apartments.

Chihiro must have looked stricken so the lady said that the council generally listens to an idea if enough people show interest in it.

Chihiro left the council house and sped back to her dorm room with ideas on what to write in her petition buzzing in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I personally like this stories progress atm**

**I have lovely plans with what to do with it *evil smile***

**I hope Chihiro will be able to get enough signatures for her petition :O**

**Sadly I don't own Spirited Away so I'd appreciate it if you don't sue me ^_^**

**Please enjoy and R&R I need as much feedback as you'll give me~

* * *

**

"My god, he is the most AMAZING kisser ever!" Dia was talking about Liam for the thousandth time that day.

"Look Dia, I'm really happy that you're happy but currently I'm trying to write up the petition that'll save Kohaku River from more apartments so please SHUT UP ABOUT LIAM!"

Chihiro loved Dia but sometimes she drove her insane. Chihiro had made a lot of progress on her petition. She had made a website informing people about the river and had put pictures of the river and what it was turned into.

Once she made the website she was in the process of trying to write up a petition that would actually interest people enough into signing it.

An hour later it was finished. Chihiro did a little dance as she printed a hundred pages of her precious petition.

She then went around the university and stuck them up everywhere possible and on her way she told heaps of people about what she was trying to do and a lot of people signed up on the spot.

When she returned to her dorm room she had 5 pages filled up already and another fifty pinned up in various spots around the campus.

Over the next week she wondered around the school handing out flyers and telling people what she wanted to achieve.

Her surprise was astronomical when she went around and found thirty pages had been filled up already!

Her good mood increased as she went about the town with her petition and found more and more people signing up. She was so happy that so many people wanted her river to come back.

After a full month of hard labour of acquiring signatures, Chihiro had done it. She had actually gotten 100 pages of signatures.

Throughout this period of time Dia helped a little bit but she spending more and more time with Liam. Everything she thought about was him and she was by his side whenever she was able.

When Chihiro returned with the last petition paper and a smile on her face she noticed that Dia was looking anxious.

"Di, are you okay? You look really worried about something"

"Oh, I'm fine really" Dia responded half-heartedly. Then suddenly she turned to Chihiro looking very pale and wailed

"Oh god Chi! I can't believe this has actually happened to me!"

Chihiro was really worried as she tried to find out what was wrong with her friend

"Chi you've been so busy with your petition that I started spending more and more time with Liam and I've just realised that I think I love him"

Chihiro laughed out loud "That's what's got you so worried? Cheer up Di, you should be happy about this"

"But what if he doesn't love me back? What if I'm nothing to him? What if he doesn't care?"

Chihiro didn't know what to say. Her confident and loud mouthed friend was petrified and stuttering because she was worried if her boyfriend loved her or not.

"Look Di, invite Liam over for dinner and I'll watch how he acts around you and I'll be able to tell if he's just messing around with you."

"Will you really do that for me Chi? Thanks so much, I'll invite him around tonight."

Chihiro was stacking her petition documents and taking it easy when she noticed Dia came into the room with a hysterical look in her eye.

"He'll be here in three hours, so move as I have to clean this dump up."

Dia pushed Chi into her room and for that time Chi was stuck inside listening to Dia clean like a maniac.

Chihiro looked at her petition papers again and her heart grew as she saw all the names that would hopefully allow her to get her river back.

Her mind drifted to the green eyed man and her dreams and she was thinking about him when she dozed off.

"_Chihiro, keep working hard. Get my river back for me and I can come for you."_

_Again the man was talking to Chi but this time he didn't disappear._

_"Please who are you? Why do you know my name? "How do you even know me?"_

_Chihiro's questions spewed out of her mouth and the man looked at her sadly_

_"You don't remember anything about the bathhouse or the spirits do you?_

_"What are you talking about? What bathhouse?"_

_"You don't even remember me?" the man looked devastated as she shook her head_

_"Remember Chihiro, remember for me"_

_He suddenly turned into a dragon and flew off into the distance_

Chihiro woke again with a start and was as annoyed as ever. What bathhouse? What was that man talking about?

The doorbell rang and Dia ran into the room looking like a glamour model and made Chihiro open the door.

Liam was waiting with some boxes of take out and he asked where Dia was once he had said hello.

Di pranced around the corner and Liam's jaw dropped to the ground and his eyes popped out of their sockets.

The couple were 'saying hello' and Chihiro politely looked away and prepared the table.

Dinner that night was fun for two. Chihiro stuck by her word and observed the couple but after 10 seconds she could tell that Liam was deeply in love with Dia.

When a soppy romance came on TV and the couple sat down to watch, Chi felt like it was her time to go to her room.

As Chihiro lay in bed she felt depressed. She knew she shouldn't as tomorrow she'd be talking to the council and showing her petition but seeing Liam and Dia made her feel melancholy.

They were an adorable couple but it made Chihiro wonder why she had never found anyone for her. All the boys who asked her out where the kind that didn't interest her and she felt a pang in her heart.

Again that feeling that she had forgotten something important hung at the back of her mind and she strained to remember something, anything but she could not.

But Chihiro would not let herself feel upset with such important events coming up so she took her hair out of its ponytail and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Illy: Ooolala this stories getting interesting**

**Chihiro: I don't get it? What am I supposed to remember?**

**Kohaku: Why can't Chihiro remember me? I love her**

**Chihiro: WHAAAAT? **_***/***_

**Illy: *glomps Kohaku and runs into the distance with him* nyaaaaa~**

**Chihiro: I still don't get it?**

**Sadly I don't own Spirited Away so I'd appreciate it if you don't sue me ^_^**

**Please enjoy and R&R as I need as much feedback as you'll give me~**

* * *

"So do you understand? I went out and got these signatures to show you that not only I but a thousand people agree that it would be better for this town to restore the Kohaku river and not built another load of apartments"

Chihiro could feel her heart beating in her throat as she left the council to deliberate. After an hour of torture the head of the council came out to tell Chihiro that the council has decided to restore the river and they asked Chi to be the project manager.

Chihiro almost started weeping tears of joy, as the head council member told her to return tomorrow to discuss her plans.

When she left the council house, she went to where the Kohaku River was filled in and she felt her heart lift as she realised that soon there would be her river here again.

She spent some time there trying to think why the river was so important to her. She thought maybe because she nearly drowned there and was somehow saved may be important to her.

She felt that memory there again but this time she felt that she was getting closer to the mystery memory and was nearly able to grasp it in her fingers.

"_Don't look back" _She heard out of nowhere. She wondered where the words came from but shook it off as she had to get back to Di and celebrate her win.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? THEY SAID YES?" Di was jumping around with Chihiro and they were both celebrating when Chihiro looked slightly more serious and told Di

"Look before I forget, I remember that I said that I'd tell you what I thought about Liam's feelings for you"

The look on Dia's face instantly fell and she went pale again

"I can tell you one hundred percent that he is absolutely, irrevocably in love with you"

Dia suddenly gained her colour back and went bright red. She hugged Chihiro so hard that Chi couldn't breathe properly.

"Are you serious? Oh my god I am so glad you said that! I've been wondering what you'd say all day" Di's eyes had a sparkle in them and she couldn't stop smiling

"Now what are we going to do to celebrate your appointment as project manager in the restoration of the Kohaku River?"

"I'm assuming we're going to go clubbing" Chihiro said

"You're absolutely right and you don't mind if I invite Liam do you?"

Chihiro was unable to say no to such a face as Di's at that moment. Later when Di had forced Chi into a chair to do her makeup and hair and squeezed her into a jade green halter neck top and black jeans and then got ready herself,

they were joined by Liam and went out to celebrate.

Liam and Dia spent the whole night dancing and Chi noticed that Liam whispered something into Di's ear and she went all red and kissed him in the middle of the dance floor.

Chihiro felt that pang of disappointment in not having found someone to love. She was asked to dance by various men but she sensed that they were all missing something.

She was unsure what that something was, but they didn't have it.

Not having a partner didn't stop Chihiro from dancing and when 3 am came by, Liam had to help two young women with blistered feet back to their home and into bed.

Chihiro stumbled into her bed and fell asleep nearly straight away

"_Chihiro you did it. My river will come back. I can come back"_

_"please tell me who you are" Chihiro was begging the stranger_

_"One day you will remember Chihiro" he said before leaving Chihiro with one piercing look with those jade green eyes_

Chihiro had no memory whatsoever of this dream and she was so worn out that she slept right through till midday.

She plodded into the kitchen where she was attacked with words from Dia.

"HE SAID HE LOVES ME! HE DID! OH GOSH I'M SO HAPPY!"

Dia was shouting to Chihiro and though it was unwelcome, it woke Chihiro up and she hugged her friend and cried with her until she looked at her watch and realised she had an hour before her meeting.

Chihiro ran around the house getting ready and sped in the car to the council house just in time.

"Ah Chihiro, please join us" the head council man said

Throughout the meeting Chihiro found out that she would have a very small budget and would need a lot of volunteers to make the project happen.

Nothing upset Chihiro and she left the meeting with building plans in her hand and a book of people to call to make this project happen.

That night Chihiro was buzzing with excitement as she called people to demolish the site and was finding volunteers to help dig the river.

She also had to find native plants to plant around the river and she would need a lot of rocks and boulders to make the river flow.

She was so excited the next day when the demolishers came and pulled apart the apartment block and she was jumping with joy when there was no more concrete embedded in the earth.

Over the following week Chihiro and her volunteers cleaned up the area and had specialists come in the mark where the river actually will go.

When digging was to start the next day, Chihiro was delighted to find out that her idea of placing a shrine for the spirit Kohaku was accepted.

Everything was happening at once and Chihiro was so tired and busy she had no time to think of her dreams or the green eyed man and what the bath house and dragon actually symbolised.


	5. Chapter 5

**Illy: Yay the river is finally being restored**

**Kohaku: I'm glad cause then I can go to my Chihiro and love her as she deserves. And I'll be far away from you**

**Illy: but I love you! **_***/***_

**Chihiro: I want to know why I dream about a green eyed man!**

**Illy: *radiates waves of jealously to Chihiro * Bitch gets Kohaku**

**Sadly I don't own Spirited Away so I'd appreciate it if you don't sue me ^_^**

**Please enjoy and R&R as I need as much feedback as you'll give me~

* * *

**

Chihiro couldn't believe it. After four months of backbreaking hard work she did it. At the mere age of twenty years old she successfully managed the project for the restoration of the Kohaku River.

Throughout those months with the help of volunteers and professionals they demolished the old apartments and cleaned up all the garbage and debris.

Chi and the volunteers dug out the river itself, and with the help of heavy machinery placed boulders and rocks and plants around and in the river to create an ecosystem and finally they built a shrine in honour of the spirit Kohaku.

When they were ready to fill the river with water everyone was joyous because then the river would be completed. Chihiro got the honour to turn the tap on to start filling up the river.

The night was filled with a party in celebration of all the hard work achieved and an exhausted Chihiro went to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"_Chihiro it is done. You have brought my river back and I can return to you"_

_Chihiro looked at the green eyed man and as she looked really hard he seemed almost familiar_

_"I will make you remember everything Chihiro but you must wait for me"_

This dream made Chihiro wake up ridiculously early but she couldn't fall asleep again so instead Chihiro returned to the newly restored Kohaku river.

As she sat there, she felt tears well in her eyes and she let them fall as she looked at the beautiful river and finally felt that she was home.

She noticed that there were apartments for sale at the apartment block she used to live at and it was next to the river so she inquired about them and found them to be at a reasonable cost.

She returned home to her dorm room to see Liam sneak out of Dia's room with a goofy grin on his face.

When it was inquired over breakfast why he looked so happy Dia said that she was moving in with Liam.

"It's not that I haven't loved every minute with you Chi, but Liam's the one for me and I want to be with him always"

Chihiro wasn't upset; in fact she called up the realtor and said that she was interested in buying one of apartments on sale.

A week later it was all settled. Dia and Liam were living together and Chihiro was a proud owner of her own apartment.

Chihiro spent a lot of time at her river once she moved into her new apartment.

It wasn't that she didn't like the apartment, she did. It was big enough for two people to live there comfortably and Chihiro had a fun time decorating the place.

But there was something about the river that seemed to call Chihiro to it.

She would also spend a lot of time praying to the river spirit Kohaku and she had found time to dwell on her dreams and the things in them.

She tried as hard as she could to remember a bathhouse and a dragon but the memories eluded her. The only thing that she was able to remember was a voice telling her not to look back and a pair of jade green eyes.

That ever present lost memory was so close yet so far away.

She was now waiting to have another dream with the green eyed man in it but instead she slept peacefully and dreamlessly throughout the night.

She couldn't imagine why she thought so but perhaps she would just have to wait for him to come for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Illy: come on people give me some reviews...I need to know if this story is any good yeah?**

**Kohaku: maybe they just don't like you?**

**Illy: WHEN DID YOU GET SO MEAN?**

**Kohaku: when you glomped me and ran away with my unconscious body**

**Illy: water under the bridge Kohaku**

**Chihiro: I like water...like I love my Kohaku river**

**Kohaku: */* I love you Chihiro**

**Illy: *glares* why isn't it me? But seriously chop chop I need reviews **

**Sadly I don't own Spirited Away so I'd appreciate it if you don't sue me ^_^**

**Please enjoy and R&R I need as much feedback as you'll give me~**

Another exhausting day of learning about Ancient Japanese history flew by and Chihiro sped as fast as she could back to her apartment for a relaxing bath.  
She felt all her muscles relax as she slid into the bath, and drowsiness hit her like a rock.

"_Chihiro I am coming. Chihiro I will see you tonight.  
Come to my river and I will see you again  
Chihiro I am waiting"_

Chihiro arose from her nap realising that she might have drowned but she felt a sudden urge to be at the river.  
She changed into a pair of jeans and whatever top she could find and tied her hair up with her special pink hair tie.  
She rushed to the river and went and prayed to the spirit Kohaku. When she finished she had the feeling that she was not alone

"Who's there? Show yourself" Chihiro could hear her voice wobble but she wouldn't let the person know she was afraid.  
Chihiro watched in terror as a man walked out of the shadows and began to approach her. She was about to run away but the man was before Chihiro before she could react. She looked up at the stranger and she saw a pair of piercing jade green eyes.

Chihiro felt herself being drawn into the eyes and as she was staring, the memory that was always out of grasp fell into the palm of her hand.

It all came back. She saw the bathhouse, Yubaba, Lin, Zeniba and Kamaji and all her memories of the people and the adventures she had in the spirit world came flooding back.  
Looking into the man's eyes she realised how familiar they were. Looking into his eyes made her feel fuzzy inside. Looking into his eyes made her feel at home.

"Kohaku? Is it really you?" Chihiro began to ask, but her question was only half heard as she was being enveloped into a suffocating hug.

She felt Kohaku's tears fall on her and he said "I'm home. Chihiro I'm finally home"

He released her from their embrace and with red cheeks they looked at each other.

He had changed a lot from the last time Chihiro saw him. He grew to be around 6'2" and Chihiro didn't remember Kohaku ever having such broad shoulders. His hair was still shoulder length and tinted green and his face had matured so he looked around 22. But his eyes were still the same, still unforgettable.

"Kohaku, how did you get back? Why did I forget everything until I saw you? Kohaku, what's going on?" Chihiro had a million questions but Kohaku calmly replied in a deep voice Chihiro didn't remember

"I will explain everything when we return to your apartment Chihiro. Do you mind if I spend the night in your home?"

Chihiro's cheeks reddened at this suggestion but she agreed to it immediately. When they went inside and both sat down, Chihiro asked again for Kohaku to explain everything.

"Chihiro what I'm about to tell you will give you a lot to think about so I beg you to listen to me uninterrupted while I tell my story.  
When I went to the spirit world I didn't go by choice. I was forced there because my river was filled in for that dreaded apartment building.  
When I came across the bathhouse and learned of yubaba, I decided to become her apprentice. If I could learn powerful magic then maybe I'd be able to find my way back to the world I belong in, the human world. I never thought I'd also become one of yubabas slaves.  
Then you arrived and turned the bathhouse upside down. Everyone missed you when you left. But no one more than I. Chihiro, at the mere age of twelve I learned what it was to love.  
When you left I had even more reason to come back to the human world. You broke yubabas hold on me and because I had no other choice I decided to stay and finish my apprentiship as I could learn magic without being a slave to her.  
Every night I would think about you and I was able to visit you in your dreams. When I learned that you were restoring the river I was so excited and I began to talk to you.  
It was then I learned that you didn't actually remember anything about the spirit world, anything about me. It broke my heart when you shook your head at me.  
Then why? I wondered why you would want to restore my river. I came to the conclusion that you didn't remember anything about me but you had not forgotten deep down.  
I continued to visit your dreams and when the river was finished I felt a strange release.  
That release that I felt was my freedom. I had a reason to come back to your world. My river needed me and your constant prayers to me brought me closer and closer. When I was ready I said good bye to the bathhouse and all in it and told you to meet me.  
Chihiro the reason I came back was because of you. Without knowing it, everything you did brought us closer together."

Chihiro was speechless, she couldn't believe what she heard. To think that she brought Kohaku back without realising it seemed impossible.

Kohaku realised that he wouldn't get a coherent answer from Chihiro so he asked

"I have told you a lot and I think it would be best for us to go to sleep. Where will I be staying tonight?"

Chihiro was almost in a trance as she showed Kohaku the second bedroom and then went to her own room.  
She couldn't sleep yet. Oh no she had to think about what she was just told. She didn't understand why she had forgotten everything about the spirit world and about Kohaku. She didn't mind so much now as she had finally remembered what that hidden memory was but she was still confused with her feelings towards Kohaku.  
His physical attraction to her was ever present as he was a very good looking specimen. He had told her he loved her and that made her feel all warm inside but she realised that with her retrieved memories she also retrieved her feelings for Kohaku that had not developed since she was ten.  
He didn't forget her and was able to think about her so as he matured, so did his emotions. But Chihiro forgot everything when she came back to the human world so how can her feelings that blossomed at such a young age grow?

Chihiro defiantly had feelings for Kohaku but if he continued to stay with her, then maybe they would develop into more mature feelings.  
But still, the thought of him sleeping in the room next to hers separated by only a wall, made her sleep very restless that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Illy: Wow 7 chapters in two days...I think I have a problem**

**Kohaku: Or maybe you don't have a life?**

**Illy: Are you only nice to Chihiro? Seriously you're starting to piss me off**

**Kohaku: I'll treat you however I want**

**Illy: And I'll write you out of the story *glares***

**Chihiro: No! Don't do that. I want my feelings for Kohaku to develop**

**Kohaku: Chihiro my love!**

**Illy: Runs away from fluffy story opening**

**Sadly I don't own Spirited Away so I'd appreciate it if you don't sue me ^_^**

**Please enjoy and R&R I need as much feedback as you'll give me~

* * *

**

Chihiro woke that morning agitated as she was only able to get to sleep in the wee hours of the morning she couldn't stop thinking about Kohaku

As she walked towards the kitchen, the most tantalising smell filled her nostrils and she walked inside to find Kohaku making them French toast for breakfast.

"Chihiro, I hope you're well this morning?" Kohaku asked as he set down two plates of food.

"I'm fine, but Kohaku, what are we supposed to do now? Do you have any duties you need to fulfil as the river spirit or is there anything you want to do today?"

"Chihiro, I can still turn into a dragon. With your permission would you like to spend the day with me and we can travel deep into the countryside and get to know each other again.

After all,I haven't seen you in ten years."

Kohaku looked at Chihiro greedily as he absorbed her appearance in her pyjamas and Chihiro noticing, answered not looking directly at him

"Yes Kohaku, I have no work I need to complete and I'd love to hear more about you and what you've done in these ten years."

Chihiro went to her room to shower and get ready and when she came out again, Kohaku had already prepared a picnic lunch and when he saw her he exclaimed

"I can't believe you still have that hair tie that No Face made for you"

Chihiro had forgotten that it was made by her spirit friends and she smiled as she remembered them making it.

"All ready to go?" Kohaku asked and Chihiro led him to a secluded spot where no one would see a dragon flying around.

Chihiro turned her head for a second and when she turned around again she saw a beautiful green and silver dragon waiting for her.

Chihiro got on Kohkau's back and with that he flew up into the air.

She had such a fun journey as the two travelled in the skies and Chihiro felt so alive with the wind blowing her hair and she felt revived after all those months of hard work. When Kohaku noticed a clearing in a bunch of trees he landed there.

The couple shared the picnic lunch and for hours just sat there and talked. Sometimes when they fell silent they just looked into each other's eyes and Chihiro felt the attraction she had for Kohaku.

When both decided they were tired and it was getting dark, they left for home.

Chihiro had planned to spend the evening with Kohaku possibly by the river or maybe they'd watch a movie. Any time spent with Kohaku was fine with Chihiro.

But Chihiro was unable to follow through with any of these ideas as she was given an unexpected surprise in the form of a letter.

The letter was reminding her that her final exam was in less than a month and then she'd have completed her course.

Chihiro felt like she was having a heart attack! Of course! How could I be so stupid? She thought. Chihiro had only thought of the River and she forgot that she was being constantly reminded that the final exams were approaching.

"Kohaku, I'm sorry but I must delay our plans for some time as my final exam is coming up in less than a month and I forgot about it as I was trying hard to restore your river"

Kohaku was horrified. Chihiro had risked failing her exam just to ensure that his river was restored properly. Admittedly he also felt touched that she would risk such an important thing for him but now as not the time to think about that.

"Chihiro if there is anything you want me to do, cook, clean or help you study, I will. You have already done so much for me. This is the least I can do."

Chihiro was hesitant to let Kohaku do all those things for her but over the next three weeks she was so immersed in study that Kohaku did all the household chores and Chihiro was too busy to notice.

Kohaku was unable to spend as much time with Chihiro as he wanted to, but he kept reminding himself that her exams would soon be over and then he could have her all to himself again. He hated sharing her.

Kohaku spent a lot of time by his river and flying around as a dragon when Chihiro needed peace and quiet and he found he could bear the solitude quite well.

He had enough time to reacquaint himself with nature and he got to know every rock, plant and animal by his river.

Soon he knew everything there was to know about it and he felt that his true powers as the spirit of the river were coming back to him.

When Chihiro had put her pen down at the end of the exam and left the room she was glad that she could spend more time with Kohaku again. She had felt a deep connection with him and she could feel that she was falling in love with him.

She couldn't believe that she let him take care of her home for her but he was an angel in her time of need and she really wanted to let him know how important he was becoming to her.

Chihiro knew now after spending a month or so with him that her feelings that were so innocent and founded at the age of ten were maturing into something beautiful.

Why else would Chihiro feel so comfortable around him and why every time she looked into his eyes would she feel so connected with him and like he knew her better than any other person in the world.

Chihiro was walking to her car and thinking about Kohaku when she was spotted by Dia and the girls squealed and hugged each other and wondered how they let so much time go by without seeing each other.

They concocted a plan that Dia and Liam would come to Chihiro's place that evening.

Chihiro returned to her apartment with bags of groceries and with Kohkau's help they cooked a delicious meal.

Dia's eyebrows nearly disappeared; she raised them so high when it was Kohaku not Chihiro who answered the door.

Dia dragged Chihiro into her bedroom and demanded to know everything.

Chihiro didn't tell her about the spirit world- that was her and Kohaku's secret- but she told Dia that she thought she was falling in love with Kohaku and that he was really important to her.

"But when did you meet him! And has he been staying here? I hope he's in the spare room"

"Dia, of course he's been in the spare room! Well, I met him around 10 years ago and we met up with each other a month ago and he needed a place to stay so I offered him one here."Chihiro answered, smiling because of her explanation

"Oh and I think I might be falling in love with him" she added as an afterthought.

Dia's jaw fell to the ground, she was so shocked. That in the space of one month Chihiro would say she's falling in love and is living with a guy was impossible to absorb.

"Oh and he's a fantastic cook"

Dia didn't need to hear anymore. She was sure that his Kohaku guy was the one for Chihiro.

When the ladies returned they saw that the two males were getting along fine and Dia watched the way Chihiro and Kohaku acted and she came to the conclusion that while Chihiro is only falling in love, Kohaku was madly and deeply in love with Chihiro.

The rest of the night flew by as everyone had such an enjoyable time.

When Chihiro and Kohaku closed the door on their guests and were alone again, Chihiro expressed her gratitude in Kohaku helping her cook and not leaving her when all she was doing was study.

"Chihiro, how can I leave you? I need you, you're the reason I wanted to return. Chihiro, I love you"

Chihiro felt embarrassed but not for long. She looked into Kohaku's beautiful eyes and leaned in to kiss him.

It was a soft innocent kiss but Kohaku wouldn't have that. He kissed her hard with passion on his lips and was rewarded with words he'd never forget

"Oh Kohaku, I think I'm falling in love with you"

Kohaku was so happy and surprised at Chihiro expressing her feelings so bluntly and he looked into her eyes and never wanted to look away when he saw such expression and beauty in them.

**

* * *

I rewrote the end of this chapter and I will be changing the final one as it was pointed out to me that the story moved along rather fast and I agree so the ending will have the same results but I may add a chapter or something like that ^.^**

**I hope you all don't mind~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chihiro: Hey what's going on? I thought this story was finished?**

**Illy: Basically someone said that the story moved too fast and I agreed!**

**Kohaku: So you're writing in another chapter to gain approval from people you'll never meet**

**Illy: Basically. And watch it Kohaku, I'm the writer here. I won't hurt you but I can make things happen to Chihiro**

**Kohaku: You wouldn't? *glares***

**Illy: Wouldn't I? *glares back while secretly fangirling over manly beauty***

**Chihiro: Do I get any say in this?**

**Illy & Kohaku: No**

**Sadly I don't own Spirited Away so I'd appreciate it if you don't sue me ^_^**

**Please enjoy and R&R I need as much feedback as you'll give me

* * *

**

Chihiro woke that morning and all the memories of last night came rushing back to her and she couldn't stop smiling.

She walked into the kitchen to see what Kohaku had cooked for them that morning but she found it empty and without any breakfast waiting for her.

Chihiro was disappointed as she was expecting to eat with Kohaku and discuss the day's plans, after all her exams were finally finished.

Chihiro inspected the whole house and found herself to be alone. The apartment seemed strangely empty without Kohaku and Chihiro waited in anticipation for Kohkau's return.

When he didn't return by five that evening Chihiro felt the panic she had kept at bay all day sweep over her.

She had started to cry when a bright faced Kohaku burst through the front door.

Both looked at each other in surprise but with totally different reasons

Chihiro was surprised that the man she had been pining for that whole day suddenly reappeared without leaving her a message and Kohaku was surprised to see Chihiro crying on the couch.

"Chihiro...what's wrong?" Kohaku had a very worried look on his face and all the brightness in his face had drained away.

"Where were you? You left me alone without any note! I had no idea if you had gone forever, or just decided to go for a while! Kohaku how come you were so thoughtless?" Chihiro felt the words explode from her mouth but she couldn't stop them.

She needed to tell him what was on her mind.

Kohaku was stricken. He didn't realise he was gone the whole day and he forgot that Chihiro wouldn't know where he had been.

"Chihiro I actually don't think I can apologise enough for my selfish actions. They were not entirely my fault and if you would listen to me my love, then I hope I can explain myself."

Chihiro felt rather childish as she stopped sobbing and listened to Kohaku.

Kohaku sensing that she was willing to listen began to tell his tale

"This morning before breakfast I decided to visit the river on my own. Lately I have been testing what abilities I have in the human world and today I found out something rather wonderful.

I have the ability to transport myself to the Spirit world and I can use my river as a portal to come back."

Again Chihiro sat there speechless. As far as excuses go, his was a pretty good one

"Chihiro I visited the bathhouse today and I saw everyone, Kamaji, Lin, Boh and everyone else. They were all amazed that I returned willingly but I explained I was only visiting.

Everyone wanted to know if I found you and how you were. Well, Chihiro how could I refuse them? We spent the whole day discussing what has happened since we were parted but Chihiro I am so sorry for leaving you. It was improper."

Chihiro was touched that Kohaku would still return to the bathhouse even though he suffered so much there and she forgave him and cursed herself for being so pedantic.

As the weeks passed by Chihiro and Kohaku spent all their time together. Chihiro would watch Kohaku as he tested his abilities on the banks of the river and although it was disappointing that they learned early on that Chihiro couldn't transport to the Spirit world with him,

she was still amazed looking at the concentration on his beautiful features as he performed a small miracle like saving a dying frog or talking to the trees.

Chihiro felt herself fall in love with him more everyday and they were always at their special place. The locals chuckled whenever they saw Chihiro with the green haired boy down by the river. They were there in autumn watching the leaves fall down from the trees.

They were present in winter having snowball fights and marvelling at the frozen river. During spring they revelled in the cherry blossoms and in summer they frolicked through the tall grass.

A day soon after summer began Chihiro got her results for her exam. She rushed over to Dia's place and the two girls opened their envelopes at the same time and both jumped for joy as they passed their exams easily.

Chihiro scored 94% on hers and Dia got 89% in her humanitarian/arts degree.

The girls who were almost like sisters were so excited for each other and themselves hugged and parted on a very happy note.

Kohaku was proud when he found out that his darling Chihiro scored so well on her exam.

That night Chihiro was already looking in the paper for a job. As she was searching Kohaku was looking at her intensely.

"Kohaku what is it?" Chihiro was unsure why he was looking at her like that

"Chihiro, do you love me?"

If there was a question that Chihiro was expecting, it sure wasn't that one. But it was also the easiest question to answer

"Kohaku, in these months that we have shared together my feelings for you have grown to be even more than what I felt for you when we were together in the Spirit world. Kohaku River I most certainly love you with all my heart."

Kohaku's face lit up and he swept Chihiro into his arms and replied

"I've never felt happier Chihiro and I'm glad because there's been something I've been meaning to ask for some time now..."

Chihiro had no idea what to expect but what Kohaku said next blew her away.

"Chihiro" Kohaku put Chihiro down then bent on one knee "will you marry me?"


	9. Epilogue

**Illy: Okay I think that this is the last chapter *wipes tears out of eyes***

**Kohaku: So am I finally going to do it with Chihiro?**

**Illy: *gleam in eyes* Maybe **

**Kohaku: Finally**

**Chihiro: What? But I haven't agreed to marry him yet! **

**Kohaku: Chihiro be patient *looks with sexy eyes***

**Illy: I'm sorry but I'm on Kohaku's side for this**

**Chihiro: Should I be afraid?**

**Illy & Kohaku: Yes **

**Illy: So I'm going to add in here that I've gotten rid of the lemon cause it felt wrong to put it in for such an innocent couple. I recently read an amazing fanfic called ~*Spirited Within*~ **

**and after reading that I couldn't put in a lemon about such a pure couple. Others defiantly but not Chihiro and Kohaku. Anyway I'm sure my crappy lemon won't be missed.**

**Kohaku: Are you saying I'm not going to make love to Chihiro?**

**Illy: No you will, but I just won't go into detail about what happens **

**Chihiro: Thank goodness**

**Sadly I don't own Spirited Away so I'd appreciate it if you don't sue me ^_^**

**Please enjoy and R&R I need as much feedback as you'll give me~

* * *

**

"Then I lawfully pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Kohaku leaned in and placed a soft and loving kiss on his new bride's lips.

Chihiro had accepted Kohakus proposal of marriage and over the months that followed the couple had planned their dream wedding by the Kohaku River during spring.

The surrounding area was breathtaking. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and the river was softly trickling and all the surrounding plants in occasion of their spirit finding a partner had bloomed.

It was a small gathering of people but Chihiro felt it was enough as their spirit friends were not there to celebrate with them.

Dia and Liam were the best man and maid of honour and seeing their two friends bonded together in such a beautiful ceremony gave them both ideas on the next step in their relationship.

The night was filled with celebration and everyone was celebrating the union of two people whose love had survived over ten years and through two different worlds.

"So Mrs. River how does it feel to be a married woman?" Kohaku cheekily asked as he and Chihiro were dancing their first dance together

"I'm not sure Mr. River. I almost feel that I'm in a dream that I never want to wake up from"

"Then I promise you Chihiro that you'll never have to"

When the newlyweds went to their luxury hotel room that night their moods changed dramatically.

They were both ready to consummate their marriage and when Chihiro went into the bathroom to put on her nightgown both were nervous.

"Kohaku? Are you ready?" Chihiro asked in an unsure voice as she went to where her husband was waiting for her in bed.

Kohaku's eyes nearly popped out when he saw Chihiro in her night wear. It must be a crime to be so beautiful he thought and he reached for Chihiro and pulled her into his arms where they became one.

Chihiro and Kohaku made love till dawn until both fell asleep exhausted.

* * *

"Kohaku! I can't believe it! I got the job!" Chihiro jumped into her husband's arms and he spun her around. He was so happy for her because she got her dream job working at the library specialising in Ancient Japanese artefacts.

The two had been married for a month now and they felt happy all the time.

Kohaku spent more time by the river now fulfilling his duties as river spirit but he always made time to visit it with Chihiro without whom he wouldn't have been able to return.

* * *

**So I'm hoping some people are pleased with this story. I know I am**

**I've realised it's a ridiculously happy chappy soppy love story but that's how I imagined the pair together to be .**

**Chihiro: let me tell you...Kohaku's AMAZING in bed**

**Illy: I'm sorry but I think I have to kill you**

**Kohaku: I still don't like you **

**Illy: *gloom***


End file.
